Diseases such as venous insufficiency and lymphedema can often result in the pooling of bodily fluids in areas of the body distal from the heart. Venous insufficiency occurs when the superficial veins of an extremity empty into the deep veins for example in the lower leg. Normally, the contractions of the calf muscles act as a pump, moving blood into the popliteal vein, which is the outflow vessel. Failure of this pumping action can occur as a result of muscle weakness, overall chamber size reduction, valvular incompetence, and/or outflow obstruction. Each of these conditions can lead to venous stasis and hypertension in the affected area. Lymphedema, which is swelling due to a blockage of the lymph passages, may be caused by lymphatic obstruction, a blockage of the lymph vessels that drain fluid from tissues throughout the body. This most commonly occurs as a result of cancer surgery, general surgery, tumors, radiation treatments, trauma and congenital anomalies. Lymphedema is a chronic condition that currently has no cure.
Fluid accumulation can be painful and debilitating if not treated. Fluid accumulation can reduce oxygen transport, interfere with wound healing, provide a medium that supports infections, or even result in the loss of a limb if left untreated.
Compression pumps are often used in the treatment of venous insufficiency to move the accumulated bodily fluids. Such pumps typically include an air compressor that blows air through tubes to an appliance such as a sleeve or boot containing a number of separately inflatable cells that is fitted over a problem area (such as an extremity or torso). Such pumps may also include pneumatic components adapted to inflate and exhaust the cells, and control circuitry governing the pneumatic components. A compression therapy protocol typically involves sequential inflation of the cells to a pre-set pressure in a distal to proximal order, followed by exhausting all the cells in concert.
While such a compression therapy device may be used in therapy for lymphedema, other pathologies, including venous insufficiency, venous return deficiency, arterial output insufficiencies, soft tissue injuries (for example due to athletic activities), and peripheral arterial disease, as well as the prevention of deep vein thrombosis, may be improved by the use of such a compressor device. The use of such a compression therapy device may improve local venous perfusion as well as systemic venous return. In one non-limiting example, coronary or arterial output may be improved as a result of improved venous return to the heart. However, a compression therapy protocol that may be useful for lymphedema may not be appropriate for other pathologies. Improved systems and methods for implementing and controlling a pneumatic compression therapy device to assist in a variety of compression therapy protocols would be desirable.